From the Island
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: Instead of growing up in Konoha, Naruto grew up on a remote island, away from the hate.Now his island is in danger and he travelled to Konoha for help.The only problem is he doesn't understand their language can a certain Uchiha help him? SasuNaru
1. Fall of the Fox, Rise of the Boy

From the Island

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 1: Fall of the Fox, Rise of the Boy

'_Italics'_ --Talking in Albhed

------------

Dark aura floated throughout the air, the large town that lay underneath appeared to be in ruins. In the town the war torn people of the village spread every now and then picking up some of the destruction. Although it seemed that everyone loomed around the town picking up debris, but an old man emerged on the hillside donned with robes struggling to climb with a bundle of clothes held tightly, securely in his arms.

On top of the hill stood another older man apparently with no hair, he almost looked as if he didn't belong to the town down below. He watched the man in robes climb up, as the old man neared he helped him sit down to rest on a stump.

The bald man looked at the bundle in the man's arms and spoke with an unusual language. "Ec dryd dra puo?" He extended his arms and took the bundle holding it close to him revealing a newborn baby with blonde hair but the whiskers on the baby's cheeks caught his eyes.

A deep breath escaped the older man, "Yes, that's the boy. Take him with you, I trust you'll take good care of him. He shouldn't grow up here, I fear that he won't have a normal childhood. If you feel it necessary tell him about the Nine Tails, for now let him be a normal boy. It's what his father would've wanted."

The young child let out a quiet sound as the bald man bowed his head with sorrow. "Syo ra nacd eh beala. E femm secc res y mud."

A pipe materialized out of the old man's robes, lit it, and placed it in his mouth as he began to inhale. "Truly it's a tragedy. We will all miss him. You should get going before the villagers can find the boy."

"Oui yna nekrd." The man bowed as he stood up again he replied. "E ruba du nih ehdu aylr udran ykyeh. "

"Yes, I do agree. Hopefully our paths will cross again. Farewell my old friend." Securing the bundle better in his arms the bald man quickly made his way away from the town leaving behind the old man who mused over his thoughts. "Goodbye…Naruto Uzamaki."

------------

…17 years later…on the island known as Besaid…

People crowded around the counselors hut trying to see what the town's leaders plans about the problem. One man stood up with spiky orange hair and slammed his fists on the table.

'_We have to fight back! Otherwise they'll destroy us all!'_ He shouted angrily mostly towards the elders that sat at the larger table.

A middle-aged man in robes raised his hands for the orange haired fellow to quite down. Behind him stood a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and mismatched eyes, she looked a little worried at the man's outburst. _'Wakka…I know you're concerned…but who is going to fight?'_

'_I will!'_ Wakka retorted full of anger.

The man shook his head, but the young woman behind him replied for him, _'You can't. Wakka, we can't let you throw your life away. There's just too many of them.'_ Angrily Wakka sat back down with nothing else to say.

Another man stood up, _'I would like to suggest something.'_

'_Go ahead Cid.'_ The man in robes said smiling at the man.

His hairless scalp gleamed as he stood up, _'We need to seek out allies.'_

Another slam landed on the table as Wakka stood up again. _'Besaid is on a remote island that has lost contact with the outside world! There is no allies!'_

Wakka's outburst did not faze Cid. _'On the contrary young one, I know of a place.'_ By now everyone's attention was focused on Cid. Even a young man with wild blonde hair who squeezed his way through the large crowd and he stood up in the front staring curiously at all the people. His bright blue eyes gazed in wonder at his adopted father. _'Konoha. In the Fire Country.'_

Murmurs spread throughout the room until the man in the middle once again spoke. _'Is has been nearly twenty years since we last held any sort of contact with them. How are they going to respond to our cry of need?'_

'_There's always the chance.'_ Cid replied simply, more murmurs spread throughout the room until the middleman stood up.

'_All right. We'll send some there. Anyone volunteer?'_ He looked around the now hushed room. It appeared that no one wanted to go. True that it proved to be a dangerous journey and no one felt safe outside the tiny town. For a long time silence clenched the room. _'No one is willing to volunteer?'_

Frustrated with everyone the young blonde ran in the middle of the room and half-glared at the man. _'I will volunteer!'_

Gasps of shock spread among the people inside the hut. Cid growled, stormed over to the young boy and grabbed him by the shoulders roughly so that he faced the older man. _'What do you think you're doing!'_

'_I'm going for help in the Konoha place you said! Since no one else is willing to take your suggestion Dad!'_ The boy angrily replied.

The bald man looked at him with a worry gaze, _'I don't want to put you of all people in danger my son.'_

'_I'm seventeen now! That makes me a man! I can make my own decisions for myself!'_ Although Cid had much fear in his eyes, he couldn't help but to feel proud of him. He took a step away from the boy patting him on the shoulders.

A gruff smile spread on his face, _'You have grown into a fine man…Naruto.'_

The whiskered boy smiled at him, _'Thanks Dad.'_ He turned back to the counselor's table. _'I, Naruto Uzamaki, take the mission!'_ A lot of people looked extremely worried, someone else started pushing their way through the crowd roughly. As they neared the front a young woman with messy blonde hair and bright green eyes that swirled with so much anger.

'_NO WAY! I won't let MY little brother take on such a dangerous mission! He could get killed the second he steps out of town!'_ The young woman shouted. Murmurs again took place.

Naruto glared at the woman_. 'Stay out of this Rikku, I may be your little brother, but now I'm a man.'_

Rikku huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, _'You're still a little boy in my eyes.'_ Although it sounded mean, she meant that she cared deeply for the whiskered one. Naruto's eyes caught Rikku's for a moment.

'_She's right,' _the man in robes spoke up again.

Anger flowed through Naruto as he clenched his fists, _'There's no way that you're going to stop me!'_

'_I figured that.'_ A comeback remark quickly died in the mouth of the puzzled Naruto. _'That is why I've decided to send Kimahri with you, to escort you.'_

'_Huh? Kimahri?' _Naruto's gaze went to the blue-coated, cat-like person that towered over the rest of the people in the room. He held the look of a warrior that has been through tough times, but Naruto knew him well. That the warrior instead gave off the impression of a gentle giant, fierce whenever he needs to be. A small smile leaked its way through on Naruto's face. _'If it's alright with him I don't mind.'_

'_Kimahri protect young Naruto. Gladly give life.' _He walked out to the middle of the room standing next to Naruto. The two waited for the approval of the counselors.

Before issuing the order, the robed man took out a paper and wrote on it. After he finished he handed it to Naruto. _'I have wrote the message onto this sheet of paper. The 3rd Hokage should be able to translate it since he can understand our language. Sarutobi should be the leader still of the village, hopefully. Be safe you two.'_

Naruto and Kimahri both bowed towards them, Naruto clutched the paper to him tightly. _'We'll leave immediately and bring back help as soon as we can.' _Everyone rushed forward to the two handing them things they might need. The caring people told them that they'd pray for their safety and return. Naruto smiled at the people and said his farewells before heading out with Kimahri at his sided.

------------

The journey proved to be a difficult one, especially since many believed that Naruto traveled with a monster that so happened to be poor Kimahri. Which manifested more problems on the way. But other than that they crossed the ocean by boat and the rolling hills of the countryside by foot. And soon they would be nearing Konoha. Naruto's eyes widened in awe as they walked up to the front gates of the town, for a minute he just stood in front of the gates.

'_Its huge!' _He gaped.

'_Hmph,' _Kimahri's silent reply. Over the years Naruto has grown accustomed to Kimahri's few word sentences, it's just the way he talked. His little words meant so much.

Suddenly some men jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of the two. "Stay away you beasts! You are not to enter!" One shouted at them.

'_Ah crud. I was afraid of this. I have no idea what he just said. What about you Kimahri?' _Scratching his head while peering over at the cat person.

'_Kimahri not know either.'_ The two men held up what looked to be knives and pointed it threateningly at them.

"They speak gibberish! Don't let them pass!" The man called to his companion who nodded his head in understanding. They both lunged at the two travelers who looked at each other with the same expression in they're mind…run. With surprising speed the two separated as they ran through the gates with the angry men after them.

------------

Unknown to the residents of Konoha about the two foreigners running around the town stood a youthful yet annoyed man at the local market. In his pale arms held a bag of groceries. His life established itself as boring, although he had hoped that it would speed up slightly as he became a jounin for the town. But no, same old as every day appeared for Sasuke Uchiha. His deep black eyes scanned the shelves and picked up some ramen boxes. 'Hmm…might as well try this junk. I heard it wasn't too bad.' He thought as he slipped it in his bag.

After paying for his stuff he walked out into the street. Taking his good sweet time, also peering up at the clouds lazily. "Damn I'm turning into Shikamaru…" He growled but instantly quieted by the ruckus that was appearing down the street.

"STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" A guy that looked to be about his age sprinted through the crowded streets away from his pursuers. He noted that his clothing looked unusual and the boy's face had three whisker like scars on either side. Sasuke decided he should help out, hoping that it would cure his boredom.

Still holding the bag in his arms he planted himself right in front of the foreigner. "Oi! Where do you think your going?" Panic seemed to etch on the boy's face as he looked around for an exit. He found one too, and it startled Sasuke that he could jump onto the building like a ninja. "He must be trained…" Sasuke muttered quietly to himself, not wasting any time he hopped onto the roof and followed the blonde.

It wasn't hard to catch him, as he neared the stranger Sasuke quickly snatched one of his arms with an iron grip. The boy yelped and struggled against the clamp on his arm. "Mad sa ku! E ryja tuha hudrehk fnuhk! Ymm E fyhd yht HAAT du tu ec caa dra Rugyka!" The boy shouted which just perplexed Sasuke further.

"You're not from around here are you?" Sasuke could tell that the boy started to become agitated. To settle this he decided to let the boy know that he wasn't going to hurt him, they had lost the pursuers long ago so no worries about that. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He pointed to himself showing his need for communication. "Sasuke…Sasuke…"

Sasuke then pointed to the boy, who looked at rather confused. He hesitated to repeat his name again before the boy's voice interrupted him. "Naruto."

A/N: Alright I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.

This is actually my first completed chapter in about two years! Finally eh? laughs

I love the thought of using the Albhed language in a story, and since I'm already am obsessed with Naruto I combined the ideas of Final Fantasy X and the world of ninjas. I didn't think it work but it surprisingly does…well…it could. small smile This is totally going to be a SasuNaru so if you don't like that coupling then you better stop reading this story, just as a warning to those out there.

That weird typing that is Albhed is not fake. Its true stuff, if you want to know what they are saying just go to any translator online then just copy and paste. That's another thing I'm proud of doing, truly different language!

I hope you guys like this and please review. If you guys don't like this story I have a back up story that I could work on instead. I hope to write about this story again for you guys!

Tootles!


	2. New Mission for Sasuke

From the Island

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 2: New Mission for Sasuke

'_Italics _--Talking in Albhed

------------

Time seemed to stand still as the two young men stared at each other, not sure of what to do next. However Naruto moved first, continuing his way across the rooftops the swift movement startled Sasuke at first. Muttering curse words from his mouth he dove after Naruto determined to catch up, but for some reason he had a hard time catching up to him. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled out at Naruto not expecting him to respond.

"KIMAHRI!" Naruto bellowed out, whizzing along he didn't pay attention to his footing and stepped onto a loose tile. With a surprised yelp he slid off the building landing with a loud crash. It had to be his luck that he fell into a bunch of junk…that hurt. "Uff," he muttered pushing a few planks of wood out off of him.

Crouched by the edge of the roof peering down into the mess that Naruto had placed himself in, Sasuke just shook his head. "Oi! Listen…Naruto right?" Naruto looked up at him with curious bright blue eyes. Never in his life had he seen any that blue went through Sasuke's head. "You should just stick with me, otherwise you'll just end up in jail or in the trash."

"Rir?" Much to Sasuke's disappointment Naruto looked even more confused.

"God, I might as well take you to the Hokage…" A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips indication that the situation drained him of his patience.

"Hokage?" Naruto jumped out of the pile of trash only to fall over on his face, while Sasuke made an astonishing realization that the two understood something. That idea quickly left out the door when Naruto spoke again while pulling out a piece of paper showing it to him. "Dyga sa du res! E haat du keja res drec maddan!"

With his head hung he hopped down next to Naruto and helped him to his feet. "Lets just get you to the Hokage…"

Naruto smiled brightly and shouted in glee, "Oyo!" Not long after followed a growl from his stomach. He held it sheepishly looking at the taller boy. "E's rihkno."

"I'm assuming that means you're hungry," Sasuke replied with a gruff voice, digging into his grocery bag that he still carried with him and tossed Naruto an apple who immediately started devouring it.

"Dryhg oui!"

Although out of the little alleyway Sasuke made a small attempt for a smile, guessing what the blonde had said to him, "Your welcome." With his hands he motioned for the blonde to follow him, which didn't take much effort.

-----------

As they neared one of the biggest buildings in town, Sasuke noticed that Naruto clutched the piece of paper he briefly showed Sasuke earlier closer to him. And casting glances everywhere as if looking for somebody he lost. The guards at the Hokage building let them pass only by a stern look from Sasuke. After reaching the room they needed, and succeeding in climbing all the stairs to get to it, Sasuke briefly knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a feminine voice. Once again Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him, he shut the door when the both of them stepped inside.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sasuke replied in a deep voice while bowing slightly to the woman at the desk.

The woman looked to be young, but the Uchiha knew better than that. She brushed away some pale blonde strands away from her face as her light blue eyes pierced Sasuke's obsidian ones with annoyance. "Sasuke this really isn't a good time. I have to deal with a strange intruder."

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sasuke stepped to the side revealing Naruto standing there.

"Oh? Whose he?" She looked at Naruto with curiosity. Within a second she knew that he resembled an outsider just like the other one she delt with before the two walked in.

Sasuke placed his bag on her desk. Tsunade eyed it while one of her eyes twitched with slight agitation. "Well that's the thing. I have no idea how to understand him, I did however figure out his name. It's Naruto. And I recognized another word he spoke of within his babbling. He said Hokage which I assume meant he wanted to see you."

The woman listened with patience and attentiveness while Naruto had given up trying to figure out what the two started talking about and stood next to the window. He guessed it had to do with him and the language barrier. Taking in all the sites from the high up point of view. Tsunade turned to Naruto with a gentle smile, "Naruto?" The blonde's attention immediately went to her. She placed a hand on her chest speaking one word hoping that he would understand. "Hokage."

He smiled and dug out the piece of paper and walked over to her handing it to her. "Drec ec vun Sarutobi Hokage."

Both Sasuke and Tsunade froze, "Who?"

"Sarutobi Hokage," Naruto could almost tell that something appeared wrong.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Sarutobi is dead," Tsunade spoke with a sad voice. Sasuke sent her a sympathetic look across his eyes.

"Fryd ec dead?" His eyes showed worry as he clutching the letter tighter to himself.

The Uchiha could definitely feel another headache coming along, "This is getting us no where."

Before she could say anything a ninja burst in the room, "Hokage-sama! We can't hold him for much longer. The monster has proven that he is indeed strong." A roar coursed through the building, Naruto's ears picked up the sound and recognized it immediately.

"Kimahri!" Bolting past Sasuke he ran down to the hall and through open the doors to jump back a few feet in alarm. Kimahri bled blood a little bit indicating that it took a fight to chain him down. Ninja were posted around him trying to keep the chains around him while the cat person fought viciously against them.

Right behind Naruto Sasuke ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Which only startled him more. He wrenched out of Sasuke's grip and hopped over to the weapons Kimahri during their travels carried the weapons for the both of them. And grabbed the hilt of his weapon, now Naruto wielded an extremely heavy looking sword, but the way he held it made it seem like a paper airplane. "Cdyo pylg!"

At the moment Sasuke did not want to fight, so he held his hands up in surrender indicating that he didn't want to fight. And slowly made his way towards Naruto with caution. "I don't want to hurt you Naruto."

Conflict flowed through Naruto's bright eyes edging away from Sasuke advancing on him. The other ninjas stood behind the Uchiha curiously watching him handle the blonde. He seemed to give off a cornered animal that would do something foolish if pushed too much. Sooner than he realized Sasuke stood in front of him and in a swift move hit a pressure point on the blonde's neck.

Kimahri let out an enraged roar as he watched his charge fall limp in the pale man's arms. Yet the chains kept him in place and he couldn't do a thing about it. "Kimahri femm pnayg vnaa!" The cat eyes narrowed dangerously on Sasuke.

He shifted Naruto in his arms so that he could carry him more comfortable and turned to Kimahri. "I'm not going to hurt him so back down." The comment did not calm Kimahri at all but Sasuke ignored the lion man. And he left with the baggage in his arms to go back into Tsunade's office. Placing the blonde on the couch he turned back to Tsunade, "What do we do now?"

"Let me see the letter." Sasuke retrieved it from the inside of Naruto's shirt and handed it to the woman. She opened it up and looked at it, her muscles on her forehead started to form together as she went into deep thought. "Well it's settled!"

His head looked up hopefully, "What?"

"I have no idea what this letter says." Replying simply as if it didn't matter all that much.

A headache definitely swelled in Sasuke's head, "That doesn't help! What ARE we going to do!"

The woman peered over to the unconscious boy, "I assume that this letter was meant for Sarutobi. But you and I know that he died in battle against Orochimaru…" Sasuke's fists immediately clenched but kept silent. "I've never heard this kind of dialect before, maybe Sarutobi did since he was ancient." A small smile spread across her face for a second before turning serious again. "The only thing I can think of is keep the two here and learn how to understand each other, and at the same time guard them to make sure their not spies."

"That will take time…" he said with slight agitation. "Who in their right mind would volunteer for that sort of thing?"

On Tsunade's face snuck a smile as she looked at Sasuke while leaning her face against her hand. "Thanks for volunteering Sasuke."

Painful silence echoed through the room for a few minutes till Sasuke slammed his fists on the desk. "WHAT!"

"Well its easier this way, your already here and…" Chuckles escaped her smiling lips, "He already seems to be attached to you."

"Not after I knocked him out!" He yelled furiously at her not caring the fact that she has the label of Hokage.

An unconcerned sigh escaped her still smiling lips, "Something you just have to get over." Now she tuned him out as he started ranting on about how his life is crap and etc. Peering over at the newcomer still dozed off on the couch her smile grew a little wider. 'This should be a interesting mission for Sasuke.' She thought to herself, 'Totally different from what he usually gets.'

---------

When Naruto finally woke up the sun had already set. Panic streamed through him as he noticed that the room he resided in appeared different than the one he remembered. Soft footsteps caught his ears as he watched the door open to reveal Sasuke.

"Oh good you're finally up." He couldn't help but to notice the glare Naruto gave him. He exhaled slowly and sat next to the futon Naruto laid in. "Look I only knocked you out to settle the situation that was getting out of hand…oh yeah I forgot." Naruto's blank stare reminded him that no communication establishment could be made at the moment. "Naruto…stay…" He placed his hands on the mattress and spoke slowly.

Naruto seemed to understand to a point. Sasuke could tell that Naruto felt slightly betrayed, but he'll worry about fulfilling the mission tomorrow. For now he just wanted rest. Naruto held up his hand in a gesture towards the door pointing at it, "Sasuke…mayja…" The Uchiha could only guess what that mean as he rose from his sitting position and walked out the door.

Not before saying a quick, "Good night Naruto."

As he walked down the halls he heard a faint, "Kuut hekrd Sasuke."

-----------

A/N: Whew! Well now it's a mission.

Next chapter is going to be where the language really gets in their way. In this chap Naruto mostly stays quiet and tries to talks in single sentences. OMG! I know! XD almost impossible for our orange clad ninja eh? But this one is a bit different, he had a different childhood. Anyways, next chapter should be fun. I could see Sasuke loosing his patience at this sort of thing.

Chapter 3: Always a Ramen Addict

Please be generous and review!


	3. Always a Ramen Addict

From the Island

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 3: Always a Ramen Addict

Author's Note: I'm glad there are a few people out there that like this story. Hehe. About the whole confusion thing to how Naruto talks, I meant to do it that way. The languages barrier has a special reason for it being there to sort of give off the frustration in the characters. Sorry guys, I know its difficult but he'll start learning soon.

There are parts where I place the setting in Naruto's POV, but it switches every now and then. Just to give you all grief. XD

----------

It seemed that rest did not welcome Sasuke as he rolled over in his sleep glaring at the sun pouring inside from the window. Sighing he stood up and dressed quickly not wasting any time making his way towards a specific blonde. "Oi, Naruto. You awake?" After knocking a few times and getting no response he decided to storm inside. But only to find the room completely empty, scattered across the floor laid the mattress and cover he laid out the night before.

Already Sasuke could tell that this assignment in the future would give him many more problems than avoiding Sakura's persistence in dating. He groaned grabbing his shoes and bolting out the door within the time of a short moment.

----------

'Well going to the Hokage didn't help. I wonder what they said about him,' a specific blonde teen strode down the busy street. Completely unaware of all the strange looks he received from the locals. 'And I still need to find a way to break Kimahri out of…I think it's prison. Wonder what got him in there.' Once again his stomach gave him the signal that it needed some attention. Letting his unusual strong sense of smell over take him, he floated into the crowd like a piece of dry wood on a peaceful river.

The most delicious smell entered his nostrils and so he made a beeline towards the source of the beautiful smell. Over the counter Naruto peered over and noted that the meal looked more like a pile of noodles in soup. It didn't give off a bad impression, quite the opposite in Naruto's view. The old man behind the counter noticed the drooling blonde leaning over a bit too close for liking.

"Hey kid, you want something?" He made sure not to take his eyes off of him.

Again Naruto found himself in confusion and didn't know how to easily resolve the situation. Until an idea hit him, he brought up his finger and pointed to all the writings on the board. Only hoping that it would work out.

"Miso Ramen, alright then coming right up." And he started to do his job. As he cooked the noodles he looked over at Naruto. "So are you from around here?"

For the best Naruto decided for once that his best chance to stay on good terms with anyone would be to be quiet. As Rikku always told him, if you don't understand what is going on you just smile and nod. In which Naruto took on this advice for now.

The old man quirked an eyebrow but just shrugged it off. "Not much of a talker are you?"

Earning another nod on Naruto's part, even though the man spoke gibberish to him.

"Well I guess that's alright, ah, here's your noodles sir." The steaming noodles looked so appealing to Naruto that he dove right in. Meanwhile the old man tending to another customer that walked in.

-------------

Murderous thoughts swelled within Sasuke's head all directed at his so-called guest in his house. He believed at first that he could easily find Naruto due to the fact that he's blonde and that is not very common among the town. He proved himself wrong. Zipping along the rooftops while peering down into the street Sasuke was already beyond angry.

"Uchiha." A voice called out from the side.

Sasuke skidded to a halt and turned towards the speaker, "Hyuuga." His darks eyes came up to the vastly contrasted white ones of the young man. Wrapped in his usual outfit of a loose kimono with ninja pants. The long brown hair swept over his shoulders down to his lower back.

Their voices seemed to almost match with the tone and their eyes held the same kind of gaze. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I just lost someone." Neji Hyuuga noted the impatience in Sasuke's voice.

"Oh?" Now Neji was interested. "Tell me more and I'll help."

A small chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips, "That's a first."

Neji smiled slightly as well, "Don't count on it often. I'm intrigued at who has gotten you into this kind of mood."

"Whatever."

-------------

"WHAT! THIS ISN'T MONEY!" The shopkeeper yelled at Naruto who was having a panic attack.

"Fyed! Ed ec suhao! Bmayca aqlabd ed!" Naruto closed his eyes together and bowed his head.

Although Naruto tried his best, the way he spoke just made the shopkeeper grow even madder. The old man held up his hand ready to bring it down on the blonde's head until…

"I'll pay his share. Looks like the poor boy is having a bit of trouble." The shopkeeper turned to a man that sat next to Naruto earlier. The man smiled at Naruto, easing the blonde's nerves a little even though he didn't understand what was happening around him. "Don't worry." He dug into his pocket and handed the keeper some money.

The man with brunette hair and very noticeable scar across his nose turned to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Leading him out of the shop, while Naruto just dumbly followed out of curiosity. "Fro tet oui ramb sa?"

Confused at what Naruto had said, a loose smile appeared on his face. "You speak a whole different language don't you?"

Once again Naruto stood there in confusion, and started to get tired of it. "E's cuuuuu celg uv ajanouha kejehk sa y rynt desa, e zicd fyhd du caa Sarutobi. Ec dryd duu rynt du ycg! E lys ymm drec fyo fedr so vneaht yht frah fa kud rana drao drnaf Kimahri eh zyem! Hud ajah kejehk res y lryhla! E's cu celg uv drec!"

Immediately he felt ashamed for his outburst and bowed his head muttering something. The man looked down at the blonde with sympathy in his eyes, he took his hand and ruffled through the blonde hair. Naruto looked up at him with surprise written over his face. "Must have had a rough time. Just stick with me for a while."

He started walking down the street leaving Naruto behind. But he stopped and turned back and motioned for Naruto to follow. The blonde smiled really wide and started running towards the man. "Dryhg oui!"

But before he could reach him a figure hopped down from above and stood in front of him. A large vein mark was noted on the young man's forehead. "Nar…uto….WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Before he could berate Naruto some more two arms encircled his waist tightly almost crushing him. "ACK LET GO!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto's voice rang out with happiness. Everything felt like it would be okay from now on, and no one would bother him while Sasuke stuck with him.

Catching Sasuke's attention he turned to the left ignoring the blonde's iron grip, "Oh Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here?" That also caught Naruto's attention, he looked up at Sasuke then at Iruka.

"Ir…uka-sensei?" He asked with uncertainty. Sasuke looked down at him and nodded his head. Smiling then, Naruto let go of Sasuke and started to walk over to Iruka until another shadow appeared nearby. Which startled Naruto making him scurry behind Sasuke and peek around from his safe spot.

Agitated with the day already Sasuke glared, "Hyuuga, I don't need this."

"Well looks like a party doesn't it?" Out of nowhere a voice spoke with a happy note, followed by poof of smoke, and a silver haired appeared next to Iruka.

"Kakashi…Great." Sasuke grunted, his day just kept on getting worse and worse.

Fake looks of hurt flowed to Kakashi's seemingly expressionless face. "Aww. I'm hurt Sasuke, I was just checking on how you were doing with our littler foreigner. Hmm…it doesn't look like your doing all right. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give you this assignment."

That struck a nerve, Kakashi noted. Without saying a word he turned to away from his teachers, "Naruto let's go!" And he stalked off with a confused Naruto behind him. Surprisingly Neji followed as well, once they disappeared Kakashi gave out a hearty laugh.

"You just have to mess with them? Geez, Kakashi. And what's with the blonde kid?" Iruka asked giving Kakashi a hard look making the other man feel a little uneasy.

"Sure, I'll spill."

"Good."

"-sniff- You're scary when you want to be, Iruka."

"I know."

-------------

In the end the trio made it to the old training grounds, here Sasuke turned to Naruto while Neji watched with amusement. "Alright this is where we need to start your training?" Again Naruto looked confused while Neji chuckled.

"Looks like you have your hands full." Glares seemed to shoot in Neji's direction but before Sasuke could retort Neji spoke again. "Guess I have to help."

Much to Sasuke's displeasure, "Thanks…" Once again focusing his attention on Naruto. "Let's begin."

-------------

A/N: All right there! I'm soooooo sorry for not getting this up in time. I've been extremely busy. But here's the new chapter.

I've been wondering if I should really go through the whole learning thing with Naruto…it might just be empty space cuz I can't think of any way to make it interesting. Might just skip to the part where he knows a little of the language and as well as freeing Kimahri from his prison.

And also, are there any characters that you want me to bring in? Just out of curiosity. If there is any other kind of suggestions I wouldn't mind hearing them.

I hope you enjoyed this.

REVIEW! …pwease…


	4. Rock Against Sword

From the Island

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 4: Rock Against Sword

Once again Sasuke found the house empty other than himself for what it seemed like the eighth time; fisting up his hand and pounding the wall didn't get rid of the frustration he felt. He grabbed his shoes and stormed out of his house in search of his houseguest. Not knowing what Naruto was up to on its own made Sasuke feel an unfamiliar painful feeling in his gut. Which only resulted in yelling at the blonde later for making him worry.

----------

Unknown to Sasuke, another accompanied Naruto as he walked through the streets; Neji Hyuuga of course felt like he had nothing better to do that morning. Earlier he bumped into Naruto and decided to walk with him. A pleasant scent came to Naruto's nose; he tugged on Neji's sleeve, and pointed to one of the venders. "Eh? Neiji-san?"

"Those are meat buns…" he watched with mild interest as Naruto just about drooled over them. "What? You want one?"

Naruto sadly dug into his pockets and pulled out some foreign coins showing them to Neji. "Not work. E dneat ykyeh pid drao uhmo kad syt."

Neji made a very quiet chuckle and walked up to the vender asking for two meat buns. He tossed one towards Naruto who just about had a spaz fit as he inhaled the food. "Your welcome."

"…umm…Neji-kun…" a timid voice brought his attention on a smaller form behind him. He instantly recognized it as his younger cousin who cast her own transparent looking eyes towards the ground in a shy gesture. She dressed in the traditional kimino with a deep shade of purple with pale blue butterflies on the material as a pattern.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing out here by yourself?" His voice usually rough now spoken with a small gentle note in it; him speaking to someone else caught Naruto's attention after he inhaled the meat bun. Hinata also noticed Naruto peer over Neji's shoulder in order to get a better look at her. She felt her face heat up rapidly as she could feel his eyes scan her.

Naruto gave her a brilliant smile and waved at her, which only made her face heat up more. This made the blonde worry that he had done something wrong. Gathering up her courage she walked up to Naruto and held out her hand, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. And yours?"

To her great surprise Naruto ignored her hand and walked closer to encircle his arms around Hinata's form. This obviously didn't help, because by now she had already blushed red as a tomato. "Hi Hinata-chan! I Naruto! Jano hela du saad oui!"

Used to his antics, only because he had introduced Naruto to TenTen yesterday, Neji just chuckled as he watched his cousin's expressions. "As you can tell his English is off. He's some foreigner that needs to learn our language fast so he can explain why he was sent here. Sasuke and I have been trying to teach him, but he's stubborn."

Naruto laughed lightly and let go of Hinata with a serene smile on his face. "Hinata-chan is cute." As if lightning cam down from the heavens and zapped Hinata on the spot her face remained frozen. Again Naruto looked over at Hinata worried that he broke her or something, after finally gaining her composure she took a few deep breaths.

"If you don't mind," she looked down at her fingers, "I would like to help."

"That's great, because we could use some help with this one," Neji commented as he bonked Naruto on the head lightly, who in return gave him a sheepish smile.

Running a hand through his wild hair Naruto softly muttered while still keeping his fox grin, "Cunno."

At that time Hinata noticed a rather large sword strapped to Naruto's back. "Naruto-kun?" The blonde turned and waited for her to continue. "Are you a fighter?" This also caught Neji's attention, he never thought of it before. Come to think of it, Naruto only came up to his chin and his limps seemed to be a bit small in order to be able to carry such a sword.

"Fighter? Bnudaldun syopa," He thought for a moment and then smiled, "Yeah. Naruto hunts fiends lots with Kimahri." The Hyuugas still not sure what fiends were kept silent for a moment because Naruto had in a way answered both of their questions.

"You good?" Neji asked with a small smile.

"Hungry? Yes!" Naruto smiled with pride while Neji and Hinata just blinked.

Figuring it out Neji gave a small chuckle, "Not food. Good. Do you fight well?" He could tell that Naruto still gazed at him with confusion. He then held out his fist in front of Naruto's face where the distance between his clenched hand and Naruto' nose estimated about a few inches. "You understand what this means right?"

Realization dawned on Naruto's face as his mouth turned into the traditional fox grin, "Ahhh…Fight. Vekrd."

"WAIT!" A voice called out in a shrill-like voice. Next a blur of green came between Naruto and Neji as all stood in silence while the person began to come into focus. Gawking Naruto broke the silence as he pointed at the new comer.

"…Eyebrows…" Both Hyuugas felt sweat drop down the side of their face Naruto's comment.

A very strange young man stood there with an unusual hair cut and bug eyes. Also his outfit consisted of mostly a green jumpsuit…weird. "No one fights my arch rival till I have a go at him first!" He gave a thumbs up and smiled. Oddly enough his teeth sparkled as well.

"Naymmo pek…Eyebrows…"

Tears erupted from his bug eyes, "OH! Why is everything so cruel to someone who has so much cool qualities!" Neji remained stoic while Hinata laughed nervously and shifted her eyes away.

Neji could feel his eye about to twitch, "Lee…never mind. Its pointless to even try when you get like this." He sighed while crossing his arms over his chest, he could feel a migraine coming. Turning around on his heal he started to lead the way. "Naruto follow us." Towards the training grounds the group of now four people made their way to, it didn't take them long to reach the grounds. Lee yipped with excitement and started doing various stretches.

A little worried for Naruto's safety Hinata walked over to where he stood. "Are you sure you want to fight Lee?"

It surprised her when Naruto stood up, placed both hands on her shoulders, and gave he another gorgeous smile. "Hinata no worry. Naruto strong. Trust Naruto." Once again Hinata's face flamed red and all she could do was to nod her head in response. She then hurried over to her cousin sat to watch the fight.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Lee asked as he crouched down into his fighting stance. Not responding Naruto untied the piece of cloth in front that made it possible to carry around his sword. Once undone he grabbed the sword by the hilt before it could fall to the ground and swung a few practice swings with only holding it with one hand.

"Ready." Naruto stated with a grin. "Go." Within an instant Lee disappeared, using unimaginable speed, leaving behind a bewildered Naruto. But it didn't last long as Naruto's eyes hardened with focus. Out of nowhere several shuriken flew towards the blonde, with surprising speed of his own swung his sword blocking eight of ten. He had caught the rest with his free hand.

Materializing out of nowhere from behind Naruto aiming a kick to his head, but instead of meeting flesh his foot had struck metal. This move shocked Lee because he believed that he aimed for any normal person's blind spot.

Neji from his seat on the sidelines watched as Naruto seemingly knew where Lee planned on attacking. Just for a second he thought of his Byukugan eyes and how they could see all around without even flinching. But Naruto couldn't have that technique, because one could tell by the look of the eyes easily and two he highly doubted that Naruto was apart of the Hyuuga clan. 'So how did he block that move?' he questioned himself furiously and continued to watch the match. The tip of the sword dug into the earth in order to add support while Naruto's arm bent around over his head and held the sword over the back. Suddenly Naruto's grip on the hilt tightened and with a powerful swing threw Lee back a few feet. The two stood for a moment.

It was then that Lee smiled…as well as teeth sparkling again as he said, "You're good."

With his fox smile he replied, "Hungry? Yes!" Ignoring the strange comment Lee sped forward not holding back any longer, Naruto too felt that the workout time ended.

-----------

Past midday now, a grumpy Sasuke stormed through the town. Everyone in his way immediately stepped out of the way in fear of angering the Uchiha. In his own mind he was in a panicked state and all over a certain blonde. He didn't understand why he felt this way…it's his job. That right, that's what he believed for now. After coming to that resolution he kept repeating that in his head in hope of getting rid of the dull pain in his gut.

"Sasuke-kun!" Inwardly he cringed, without even turning around he knew who ran up to him from behind. He still held an aggravated face that proved that he didn't really want any company at the moment. He was a man on a mission and did not want to be interrupted.

He clenched his teeth and turned around, "Sakura…"

The female ninja smiled her bright green eyes gleaming with joy as she saw the stoic man. She brushed some strands of pink hair out of her eyes and then waved at her fellow ninja. "Hey there!" She gave him a flirtatious wink, "Would you mind if I join you for lunch?"

"Yes."

Not showing that the harsh comment effected she simply giggled, "It was worth a try. Hey did you hear? Some foreign guy is fighting Rock Lee! I was just on my way over there. They've already managed to gather a crowd."

Something tickled Sasuke's ear, "Foreign guy?"

-----------

Everyone stayed silent as they all watched the two fighters stand about ten feet away from the other. Both had just gone through a tough battle and now on the brink of exhaustion. All over Naruto there were signs of many bruises rising to the surface, at the moment he leaned heavily on his sword that had its tip in the ground offering him a bit of support. As for Lee, he looked roughed up as well and several small cuts as the results of Naruto's sword, it looked like he would topple over any moment. "Naruto-kun…you are indeed strong, but I am going to have to end this." After Lee spoke he gave a smile and oddly enough it sparkled again. He knelt down and began to remove his leg warmers.

At the same time, Naruto could tell that this would be the last charge. Pulling his sword out of the ground he swung it fully over his head and then stabbed the ground. His eyes closed with some sort of power up move over taking him. Lee dropped his leg warmers, which made huge holes in the ground do to its tremendous weight; he just about gleamed with joy now free of his restraints.

In no time Lee visibly disappeared from view, unready for such an attack Naruto opened his eyes his body appeared to be glowing red. Then Lee began to pummel Naruto as much as whatever amount of strength he had left. Strangely enough Naruto did not even bother to dodge them now, so sadly every punch and kick Lee made hit with dead precision.

On the sidelines a pair of dark eyes watched with worry in them as they viewed the blonde getting beat to a pulp. It wasn't long before he planned on running up and defending Naruto when something happened. He saw Naruto open his eyes and smile; he managed to kick Lee out of the way for a brief moment.

But the taijutsu ninja rounded about and started to rush in for another series of attacks like before but stopped. Naruto's sword now glowed red as he swung it around, although the metal did not hit Lee something shot off the sword heading directly towards him as Naruto shouted something. "Cbyngman!"

Unable to dodge it due to mostly shock it hit him dead on, sending him flying into a tree. After that a fox grin appeared on Naruto's face as he swayed and began to fall. Surprisingly he did not hit the ground; instead he opened his blue eyes to stare into dark ones. His smile grew as he softly whispered, "Oui vuiht sa ykyeh Sasuke."

"Idiot, what were you thinking? You could've gotten killed." The last part almost drowned with the amount of cheer the crowd gave off. Sasuke sighed and decided to save his yelling for Naruto later for right now the blonde could barely stand on his feet. First thing on Sasuke's mind put tending to Naruto's wounds as the top priority. Which meant he would have to carry him and the sword all the way back to his house. Oh what fun…

-----------

Outside of Konoha, another foreigner walked through its gates followed by two of his siblings who made sure to keep at a safe distance. His cold emotionless emerald eyes scanned the nearby buildings; a form of interest entered his eyes. His siblings looked at each other obviously worried of what had crossed their brother's mind.

"Another like me is here. I must seek him out."

-----------

((If you want to see what our Albhed Naruto looks like I drew a pic of him and Kimahri. I plan on coloring it very soon as well as making more pics XD))

Take the spaces out! Lol! 

http // www . deviantart . com / view / 26130478 /

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Writer's block struck me hard, but I got over it and to give out some better news. writer's block shouldn't be an issue for a while. I've got tons of ideas for future events…I've had a lot of time to think about it over my vacation time. Again with the whole Albhed thing, its slowly coming to Naruto, but the Albhed is real stuff! If you want to know what he says sometimes you can easily find a translator online.

As for Hinata…I just adore her. I'm sorry if it sounds like a NaruHina fic but its not. But who can resist our adorable little Hinata…actually she's like almost a woman in this fic considering everyone is like 17…I think…goes back to chapter one to see if she's right.

There will be more characters coming in, but I won't be able to use all of them. ; like TenTen…I introduced her…kinda…but there's too much going on to have like 30 characters…its amazing how the creators of Naruto manage to pull it off. XD

Crystal loves reviews and the people that make them…Yesh she does…lol. See ya in the next chapter!

Anyways…PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
